


Licking his wounds | Kinkvember Day 2: Licking

by I_am_a_friendly_cat



Series: Kink...vember? 2020 [3]
Category: The Smoke Thieves Series - Sally Green
Genre: Licking, M/M, kinkvember, march x edyon, the smoke thieves - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_friendly_cat/pseuds/I_am_a_friendly_cat
Summary: There is not nearly enough March x Edyon erotica around.Time to fix that.This one got cut kinda short and doesn't have a proper ending, but it still fits the prompt at least!
Relationships: March/Edyon Foss
Series: Kink...vember? 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995604
Kudos: 3





	Licking his wounds | Kinkvember Day 2: Licking

March lay with his arm draped across Edyon's side and tongue exploring around his jaw, making him giggle whenever March's tongue flicked against his earlobe.

"Stop itttt," He complained, halfheartedly trying to knock March's face away, but the other boy was insistent and continued tracing his tongue against Edyon's body, slipping a hand down against his soft thigh and licking at his boyfriend's neck. Edyon's skin tingled at the sensation of March's lapping, and he sighed softly. He tried to turn to catch March's mouth in a proper kiss, but a grip on his jaw turned his face back, and Edyon let the rest of his body follow, laying on his back as March's mouth drifted slowly downwards, leaving a shiny trail that cooled against Edyon's skin and making him shudder.

"Gods, March-" He was cut off when March's hand closed around the soft flesh of his ass, groping and pulling, and Edyon involuntarily gasped as he buried his hands in March's hair.

March continued licking at Edyon's body, further and further down until he was at his nipples, and he lapped at them with more intensity, occasionally catching the small buds in his teeth. Edyon made a low moaning sound at the stimulation of his nipples and March kneading his ass, and his cock hardened against the bedsheets. His skin felt strange and wet wherever March left saliva against it, but it was slightly dirty, and Edyon liked it. He groaned slightly whenever March caught his nipples with his teeth, but eventually the boy licked all the way down his tummy until he was just above Edyon's hard cock. He paused for a moment, looking up into Edyon's eyes and smiling, before moving his mouth down between his legs.

Edyon bucked his hips slightly involuntarily as pleasure began to spread from where his flesh met March's mouth, and his gasps got louder and louder as he shut his eyes tightly as March's tongue worked wonders between his legs.


End file.
